At present, a display apparatus generally includes an array substrate and a gate driving circuit, wherein the gate driving circuit is bound on a surrounding area of the array substrate through a flexible circuit board. In particular, the gate driving circuit comprises multiple stages of shift registers connected in cascades mutually, wherein an input terminal of a current stage of shift register is connected to an output terminal of a previous stage of shift register, a reset controlling terminal of the current stage of shift register is connected to an output terminal of a next stage of shift register, and an output terminal of the current stage of shift register is connected to a gate line on the array substrate; respective gate lines are controlled to be turned on through respective stages of shift registers, thereby the progressive scan driving is realized to display images.
In order to simplify manufacturing process of the display apparatus and reduce cost of the display apparatus, there is provided a Gate Driver on Array (GOA) technique that integrates the gate driving circuit on the array substrate directly. In the GOA technique, the gate driving circuit is formed on the surrounding area of the array substrate directly, and respective electronic elements and wirings comprised in the shift resister of the gate driving circuit are all formed through existing films on the array substrate, thereby being capable of simplifying manufacturing process of the display apparatus effectively and reducing the cost of the display apparatus.
However, inventor(s) of the present application finds (find) that the circuit structure of the shift register in the gate driving circuit which is formed by applying the GOA technique is not reasonable and it has the problem of poor noise resistance capacity.